epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mortal5075/Handsome Jack vs Eddie Gluskin Epic Rap Battles of Mortality 4
Hi. Did you know that a user Mortal just dropped an epic battle between two infamous video game villains; Handsome Jack, from the Borderlands series and Eddie Gluskn, from the Outlast series? And its fucking good? Well if you didnt, time to fix that and read it. Rn. And after that, leave a comment down below about what you thought on this battle. The more feedback, the more appreciative I'll be. Thank you. Of course, I cannot continue by not mentioning by editor who only does shit because he happens to be in the mood and is not really my editor, Leo. Still love you. 'Eddie Gluskin (0:25)' Dear God, Darling, What’s up round and down with your face?' With your blabber mouth, you won't Outlast the survival in our place' I’ll make a wo-man out you, prepare to get dead-Li Shang''' So sad helping your foes was the last song your dear siren sang''' Such soft rap structure, but these pants are ain't no place for a hero''' If it couldn't please Nisha and upbrought an emo''' Your actions left a red cross on the Pandora history pages''' But your legacy is beautiful, it’s like a dark age of Fallen Angels''' 'Handsome Jack (0:50)' Are you a disturbed individual who goes the bent semi-way?' If not too bad, cause I’m roasting you anyway' Your creepy, stalking persona has got no balls, that’s why you take them from others''' Nothing personal, but I could sit on my horse and crap verbal Stallion at you for hours''' Your dear asylum needs some cleaning, but if Jack comes, you’ll be fine''' Once I drop on your whole mountain a moonbeam mixtape 69''' Your life will end just like your sex attempts, with every drop failing''' You should’ve never crossed me, unlike Eddie x Waylon''' 'Eddie Gluskin (1:14)' Trying to outrun me? In my gym you’re more welcome to hang out Will make you see the light until the batteries run out Named as a joke but couldn't kill an office clown You can teleport and vanish and I am the Stalker one? Your game was a success but the Hype-irion fell When the sequel to your story was one huge round of show and tell Trying to diss me is a stab in the dark, best not make a sound in the Merkoff Or you'll discover there are things more disturbing than your daily Rhack jerkoff You are no hero but a psycho, stop telling yourself lies Time to clip off the wings and let go of the skies A once in fame Scarface who's well past his old times Have a choking fetish? Well time to hang for your crimes 'Handsome Jack (1:52)' Hell yeah I can teleport, and I am immortal, kiddo! How many Vault Hunters can do that? Zer0! Try to open the Pandora Box, and you will be Out Last of the quicksands With both raps and censorship, you shouldn't cross the Borderlands My rhymes with each verse become more deadly and precise Best weapon manfucaturer, selling most vibrant, not Dahl device Slowly walking to your target? That's breaking villlain trope 5, friend You begged a dude to blow your whistle and he just killed you in the end My game re-evolutioned the RPGs, yours made people tighten zips Trying to free from my commands? Escaped your only Opportunity to win, kids You and your knife go too far, but the hero's giving you a hand, son Your scars made you creepy, while mine made me handsome 'Eddie Gluskin (2:30)' What a crap rap! I'll shut this trash talking Claptrap! Watch my Gas Gluzzers quickly put you to sleep, just like a kid's nap The amount of your DLCs put Warner Brothers to bother, its time to get silent A Hyperion hero than will fall in our place with no light, Welcome to the Asylum 'Handsome Jack (2:42)' AW C'MON REALLY? I've got better things to wish Than to listen advice from a Nazi Pufferfish You tried to make a man pregnant, but I will make this gorier Now Roll-and watch your back, cause this Cell unleashed his Perfect Warrior! Category:Blog posts